falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout Tactics patches
Official patches Patch 1.27 This patch includes Fallout Tactics Tools. The changes are: * Four Horsemen bug. On entering the four horsemen special encounter the ordering for the squad will no longer randomly change. * Armor in hand slot. Placing or removing armor from a hand slot no longer effects stats. * Leaving a multiplayer game no longer causes slow downs. * Respawning in turnbased multiplayer no longer causes crashes, or exclusion from the turn list. * Upgrade to version 6.1 of the Miles Sound System. This fixes a number of reported sound problems. * Fix to sprite caching and usage of virtual memory. Patch 1.25 GUI * Target location in mouse-over text on hands gets updated correctly * Added warning when creating a tough guy character * Fixed nasty crash with recruit pool. Fixed other recruits pool problems such as characters losing their progress. * Multiplayer screen remembers last IP address typed in * Fixed a bug in non-English versions with accented characters. * Added non-living health descriptions (undamaged to destroyed) * Stance & sentry buttons only reflect state of group if all squad members are in the same state, otherwise they are all unchecked * Perks window closes when switching to another actor that cannot take any perks * Fixed up target window button position * Fixed sticking buttons problem * Disabled save in multiplayer * Cannot quicksave from barter window, and many other fullscreen windows. * Minimap: Vehicles are white when you occupy them otherwise gray * Limited minimap zoom, because it was causing performance problems. * Can now use steal commands to easily loot from one squad member to another. * Characters age over time. * Stat changes only reported for drug usage Game * Single player recruits pool greatly improved. * Paramedics bag and field medic kits are actually better than standard kits. * Fixed armor pierce values for 2mmEC, Flamer Fuel and Explosive rounds * Rocket launcher damage increased 20% * Some of the special encounter traders have more useful items for barter. * Fixed sentry modes losing user target * Tweaked down armor piercing ammo strength. * Fixed nasty bug with Turn-Based AI reactions. * Disabled cautious nature, since it does nothing. * Tough Guy is now double XP * Fixed multiple attacks in one fire sequence * Brain Kills dont shift alignment * Death sense perk now available * Flamer does damage sooner so the pain and death animations caused look better * Books no longer print a message twice * When stealing, everything weighs at least 0.1, this means things that normally weigh 0 like BOS script, actually get harder to steal when there is lots of them * EMP damage +50% against non-living, -50% otherwise * Fixed Mutate perk * Dogs have some optional trait changes. * Fixed duration of drug and other consumable effects * Path finding more robust during collisions. * Recruits correctly gain rank now. * Special encounters correctly save now. * Fixed armor values bug for recruits. * AI is correctly using over watch mode during turn-based play. It should now be harder to exploit turn-based against the AI. * Fixed bug that may have been causing the main character to become last squad member. * Swift leaner perk correctly gives +5% XP instead of 1 XP * The science bonus to criticals on robots is working properly * Camera centers on players actors when reentering missions * Tweaked barter skill calculations so that the BAD pricing side of the scale (when you have worse skill) changes twice as fast as you put up skill. And the GOOD side of the scale (with better skill) changes in a more linear way. Basically I fixed the math. * Dead large actors (Behemoths etc) are no longer ethereal (cant walk through them) * Non bos human races can use first aid skill etc * Fixed random encounters chance so that frame rate does not alter the chance of encounters, as a result it should be more consistent (and lower) on all machines. * Fixed nasty recruit pool bugs * Fixed errant stat changes from hand items * Free heal for bandaged/winded/concussed whenever heal rate kicks in (each hour in game, rapidly while moving around world map) * Fixed problem where vehicles would keep moving when arriving on a new map * PathFind - Fixed problem with large critters and some ladders * Doctor skill lets you heal bandaged state, without getting the error message * Squad Turn Based - Restores previous turns selection states * Random encounters much rarer, fixed many errors in the random encounter chance code * Fixed a path finding bug with ladder tops and building gutters Missions * Mission 1 has a lot more healing loot. * Tutorial movies are also available from the pip-boy archive * Fixed problem where Mission 3 Rock Falls, gate switch works one time only and will fail if gate motion is blocked by another character. * Mission 11. Fixed bug which meant that if you killed the mutant generals and then killed the mutant attackers the ghoul elder (Defcon) would not say his last line of dialogue and the exit grid would not appear) * Mission 4. Added some steps to the ledge of one of the buildings in mission 4 to stop characters getting stuck on the ledge. Theoretically they can't get onto the ledge anyway but at least one guy has managed to get his character stuck there. * The broken ladder in St. Louis should now be fixed. * Movies only play the first time, and not when you revisit bunkers. Vehicles * The APC is no longer higher than walls, and thus no longer becomes stuck indoors. * Fixed vehicle and character duplication bug * Stopped vehicle losing inventory when left behind on maps Sound * Black Screen of Death. New DirectSound device detection to prevent lockup of Tactics on startup. If the client machine has an invalid device set as default, FOT will ignore it and search for a usable device. * Plays sound when using shortcut keys to switch between textlog / minimap * Vehicle engine volume lowered in TB when not vehicles turn Engine * Choppiness * Running out of RAM * Random crashes. Most of the above should be fixed. Tactics no longer uses up all available virtual memory during extended play. Multiplayer * Fixed numerous problems with chat, team chat, and observer chat * Fixed vehicles in MP disappearing after game end * Fixed broken turnbased after game end * Fixed sync bug with character screen and changing character tabs * Re-Enabled sync testing * Added team-respawning option * Multiplayer drugs now operate in minutes not hours * Can set a server option for squad selection time limit * Changed point limit to apply per character not per team. This should sort out the major imbalance when players took one super character instead of a squad. * Experience and level-ups now propagated through multiple maps * Levelling works correctly in TB multiplayer. * Fixed crash bugs involving kicking and session lost in startup screens. * Re*enabled kick option on readiness screen. * Fix to observer chat * Server screen: When setup changes, the server remembers what player was selected. * Fixed <+p> problem on word wrap in multiplayer chat. * The multiplayer recruits pools is taken from a text file now * Fixed black screen lockup bug in multiplayer setup screen. Links * Fallout Tactics patch 1.27 * Missing inventory item patch * Bonus Mission patch * Fallout Tactics Direct Sound patch Category:Fallout Tactics patches ru:Патчи Fallout Tactics